Changing Hearts
by ncis slythindor
Summary: AU - Harry Potter is eight and living with his muggle family and they are beating him. Some one from the wizarding world must rescue and raise him. Contians hints of non con and severe abuse. DO NOT read if that subjsect matter offends you.
1. Beatings

SLAP!

The sound resounded off the walls. Eight year old Harry slammed back into the wall from his emence force.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SPEAKING, BOY?" Vernon Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive bellowed. Harry whimpered and balled himself into a tighter ball in response. These beatings had gone on for as long as the raven-haired boy could remember. Vernon marched drunkenly over to the boy lying on his floor, the stench of liquor nauseating the small being. Harry instinctively yelped as his uncle towered over him.

"What's _wrong_ boy, does your _sweet, caring Uncle _strike fear into you?" the large man sneered. _Please just beat me tonight, please don't do anything else, just beat me and get it over with._ Harry's mind was sluggishly racing, how could he keep his uncle's mind on a beating and nothing more? "I...I...I di-din't mean to make...make y-y-you mad." the boy stuttered inching himself backwards. "Did I SAY you could talk Boy?" bellowed Vernon. So infurated was he now, Harry cringed as the last thing he felt was his head crack the counter before the comforting darkness of unconsciousness set in.


	2. New Orders

Albus Dumbldore summoned the potions professor to his quarters. "Severus, we have a major problem." Came the calm voice . "Headmaster, we far to many problems. Would you care to elaborate about which one you are so kindly thinking of?" Was Sevorus' curt, sarcastic reply. "It seems that our Mr. Potter needs our help." the older gentlemen replied. "The brat needs saving and you called_ me_ because..." the grumpy man replied. "Because dear professor Snape, the wizaoding world needs you to become his rescuer, his guardian." Dumbldore answered in a light tone. Severus Snape's jaw fell open at the headmasters speech. He, Potions Master Severus Snape, raise that disgusting child _Potter_! Surely not. Surely he had heard wrong. "You surely jest Professor." Snape said in bewilderment. "Professor you are the only one that can do this. He needs you, and you alone Severus." And with that Dumbldore proceeded to hand Snape a shief of parchment. "These are your orders and that papers that you will need to fill out later for your custody of Harry. But you will need to go and retrieve the boy from his muggle relatives in London." With that Dumbldore began his retreat back to his study but stopped abruptly. "Severus," he inquried. Snape turned on his heels, "Yes?"

"Don't lose your temper at what you find when you pick the child up. And it would do to remember that it is a muggle residnce." Dumbldore's eyes held something, something Snape couldn't quite place. "Yes SIR." was Snape's only reply as he stormed off in search of the young Potter.


	3. Games

Characters are J.K. Rowlings this is just my spin on things.

To those that are following sorry it took so long to update. I will be updating more but might have a slight break depeneding on my scheduale at my new job. YAY!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Vernon Dursley kicked the limp form in front of him, when the boy didn't give any sign of life, he picked up a small, frail arm and proceeded to drag him to the upstairs bathroom. A deep groan escaped the little figure at Vernon's feet.

"Its about time you woke up _boy_, it's time we play a game." Vernon sneered.

Harry's head was still deep in a fog, but he caught that his Uncle wanted to play one of his sick games. At this realization, Harry visibly gulped. He had played many of his Uncle's games and didn't like any of them. He let his mind wander briefly about 'game' he would be forced to play. Vernon smirked but refused to allow himself the satisfaction of watching the boy tremble before he set forth on his game. Without a moments hesitation, Vernon grabbed the child by the hair and slammed his head into the water.

Harry yelped and fought his attacker as his face came closer to the waters silent surface. Harry filled his lungs with as much air as possible before his adolescent face marred the placid surface. Harry fought with all he had as the oxygen left him. Vernon merely laughed as Harry's frantic struggle increased.

~_** I'm going to die. I don't want to die. But maybe it would be better if I did. ~**_

Harry couldn't help it any longer he tried to breath air but all he got were lungs full of water. His struggling ceased as the darkness began to take its hold again. Vernon chuckled aloud pleased with his new game. He released his hold on the boy and gleefully watched as the body hit the floor with a slight thud. As soon as it did he slapped the boy with hearty hit to the back causing the young Harry t cough up the deadly water from his lungs. Uncle Vernon did this three times more before growing bored of the game.

"I believe its time for us to play our bed time game Boy." Vernon stated as he grabbed Harry by the hair.

Harry was to broken and battered to resist much as his demon Uncle bounced him off walls while dragging him to his room. Harry stifled his yelps as his body banged around haphazardly. He knew his injures where bad, but he also knew the chance him seeing a doctor was as big as the chance this was all just a horrible dream. Vernon picked up the small form,still gripping it by the hair and hurdled it at Harry's bed.

This time Harry couldn't stifle the blood curtailing scream that left his lungs. Everyone could hear the snap of a bone. Vernon ran to the boy and stuffed a large, purple fist down the boys throat.

"You'll pay for that!" Came his uncle's voice close to his ear.

Vernon Dursley began ripping the boy's clothes off elicting more screams.


	4. Unseen Findings

Characters are J.K. Rowlings, this is just my spin on things.

I don't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes on spelling or dialog.

Hope you like this chapter I am trying to listen to everyone's constructive criticism so please keep it coming and thank you for reading.

Severus glared at the muggle street. He pick up Potter, the Golden Boy. Why, he still had a couple of years left before he would be at Hogwarts. Why was he being punished? The little brat was probably being treated like a king at the very moment. Snape reached number four of Privet Drive and knocked on the door.

"DUDLEY SEE WHOS AT THE BLOODY DOOR!"

Vernon hollered at his obese son. Harry lay on his floor in his own blood.

"That will keep you quiet." the fat man said as he buttoned his pants.

~_** What on earth could they be feeding this boy?**_~

Snape thought as an extremely over weight boy pulled the door open. Snape was sure he had never seen a boy of that girth and was even more sure that he never wanted to again. Particularly in the lime and purple jogging suit that was stretched before him.

"I am here to retrieve Harry Potter." Snape simply stated to the monstrosity in front of him.

"DAD SOMEONE'S HERE FOR HARRY!" the pig like boy yelled behind him.

Severus heard heavy steps from behind the boy and was appalled to see an even larger man appear from behind the him.

"What do want?" the ugly man hissed.

"I am here to collect Harry Potter." Snape repeated in his usual bored tone.

"Well I don't care what the bloody hell your here for. You will not be taking that ruddy boy anywhere!" Vernon sneered as he began to slam the door closed.

"Really." came Snape's only reply as he forced himself through the door.

Unsure about where to go he headed up stairs calling for the young child he was after.

~_**Who is that?**_~ Harry thought grogally. ~_**That's a new voice.**_~ Harry tried to move, but that only succeeded in eliciting a high pitched yelp. Severus stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the sound. Slowly, ever so slowly he turned to the door on his right and slowly it creaked open as he pushed. Stepping into what appeared to be a small room, Snape pulled out his wand and muttered

"Lumos."

Instantly the room was cascaded in a white light showing every corner and item in the very small room. Severus was shocked at what he saw before him.

~ _**Surely this isn't Potter, but that scar, that damned scar is right there.**_~

The trademark lighting bolt scar that made the boy a hero in the wizarding world was shining through the cuts and bruises as if a signal in the night.

~_** Yes that is Potter.**_~

"My poor boy." Snape whispered as he knelt next to the boy.

Harry couldn't see who was near him but he could make out a very dark figure though and that scared him.

~_**Uncle Vernon left, why is he back?**_~

Harry thought. He yelped and cringed as the figure towered over him. Snape's normal, harsh tone was replaced with one of caring and compassion.

"Harry, Harry, can you hear me?"

Harry instinctively curled, if possible, into a tighter ball, but slowly nodded his head yes. Severus inwardly cringed at the sight before him.

~_**No one should have to go though this.**_~

Snape thought venomously.

"Harry I want you listen very carefully now. My name is Severus Snape and I have been sent to rescue you. I am going to get you out of here but that means I am going to have to pick you up. Is that okay? I promise I'll try and not hurt you."

Severus proceeded to take a spare cloak out of his pocket as he awaited the boys answer.

"Okay" the boy cracked in a coarse voice almost inaudible to the human ear.

Without any hesitation, Snape gently wrapped the boy in his extra cloak. The boy shrieked in pain Severus tried to pick him up as gently as possible. When he finally held little Harry tightly against his chest, he felt a small hand grasp the collar of his clothes. Holding the boy so tight against his chest, Snape noticed something, a strangely familiar smell. It seemed to cover the boy.


	5. Mysteries Unveiled

J.K. Rowlings characters this is just my spin on things.

I don't have a beta so please forgive any misspelled words and all.

Thank you all for following this story I'm still not sure where I want it to end but for now here's how it will go. Thank you all for your comments keep them coming.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Vernon stood at the bottom of the staircase awaiting the dark man to come down.

~_**Over his dead body was that Freak leaving his house. And that, that man just barging into his house.~**_ Just then another thought popped into his head. ~_**What if he's a freak just like the boy? Of course, how else would he know about the boy.**_~

The realization of what the smell surrounding this small boy was enough to nearly take Snape to his knees. That smell enticed old, almost forgotten memories to come flooding back. It was the small hand clutching tightly to him that brought the Professor back.

"Its okay my little one. You will be safe from now on." With that Snape left the stagnate smell of sex and blood behind them as he proceeded to the staircase.

"NOW SEE HERE!" came a bellowing voice. " I was put in charge of the little freak and you will not be taking it anywhere! I'll squash it out of him, I will!" And with that Vernon stood yet again in Severus' way.

"Dursley, you are the sick freak! I WILL be taking the young Potter with me and you will NEVER see him again."

Without another word, Severus pulled his wand from his back pocket and turned Vernon Dursley into the pig he was. After which Snape walked out the door of number 4 Privet Drive to an apparition spot two blocks away. Snape was furious. How DARE Dumbledore put him in that situation, but it was hard for him to stay angry with a child in his arms. Once standing in front of the gates of Hogwarts, Snape decided against taking his boy, he chuckled, to the infirmary. Deciding that the least people who knew the better. Dumbledore watched as his most trusted Professor silently watched the small child still clutching him close. Yes he knew that Severus would be furious with him but he had no choice. He hoped that in some way, however small, the boy could soften the elders heart. Along with that he knew that Severus was the only one who could help Harry heal.

Severus knew the twinkling blue eyes where watching him, but his only thoughts were to get Harry to his private chambers in the dungeons of the castle without anyone noticing him.

"Wolfsbaine." Snape grumbled at the portrait, which promptly swung open.

"Well young Harry, it seems as if this will be your new home."

Snape told the sleeping form. He gently laid the boy on green and silver silk sheets trying to draw back without awaking the boy. Snape soon found that would be impossible, so he opted to settle in next to the boy. Harry began to wake slowly.

~_**I'm dead. I have to be dead. I'm in a nice soft bed and its really warm.**_~

Though Harry couldn't see what he was holding, he knew it was making strange noises.

~_**Where am I? What happened last night?**_~

"oooo" a slight moan escaped the boy's lips.

"It'll be okay little one." came a sleepy voice.

The arm of the sleepy voice currled around the boys body. At which time Harry began to panic.

~_**Who the bloody hell was that?!**_~

At the increased sound of breath, Snape woke with a start to see a pair of swollen eye lids cracked open at him.

"Why hello little one, do you remember what happened last night?"

Harry sucked in a breath but didn't recoil. Something about the man somewhat calmed him. So in response the boy shook his head no. So Snape began to explain the events on the previous night.

"...And so I tried to lay you down but you wouldn't let go of me. So I just crawled in next to you. Now my little one if you'll kindly let me go I can begin to heal you."

Snape tried to suppress a chuckle at the confused look, well as confused as his face in its current state could look.

"I, Mr. Potter, am a wizard. As is yourself."

Shock over took the boy's battered features.

"We'll talk about it later. I think right now it's more pertinent to fix you first, then we might look into getting you some suitable clothes."

And without another word, Snape began to mutter spells, wave his wand, make the boy drink potions and apply ointments. After several hours of repairing Harry as best as one could, both lay exhausted. Only this time Harry looked more human like. Through the healing process, they had discovered that Harry would be in need of glasses.

"So my little one, what do you think of your new arrangments?"

"Why do you call me that?" Harry asked back.

He wasn't used to being called anything other than Freak or Boy. Never had he been called someone's anything.

"Because, my little one, you remind me of me and you will be MY little one. Never again will you see those horrible muggle relatives again!"

Harry stared at the man in disbelief.

~_**Could this be true? Why else would the man say it? So far the man had not lied to the boy so why would he start now.**_~

"Am I really going to be staying with you?" Harry asked in awe.


	6. Chapter 6

Before the Potions Master could answer the once glowing fire, turned a bright, blazing green and produced an elderly looking man with a long silvery white beard, half moon spectacles and twinkling blue eyes.

"Ah Severus, I see you have mostly restored our young Mr. Potter and told him of his new circumstances."

The new man spoke with a much gentler voice, yet still the young Harry clutched his new guardian tightly, letting him know in his own way that the man frightened him. Snape was a little taken back by the boy. The headmaster chuckled inwardly at the sight before him. The priceless look of discomfort on the good professors face and a small child clinging tightly to his robes.

"Um, no Albus we were just getting to that." Severus said as he regained his composure.

"Oh I do see. Well I do believe that we will have time to explain more later. As of late my boys, we need to be heading to Diagon Alley." With that Albus proceeded back to the fireplace.

"Don't you think he should rest? Its been a rough couple of days." Snape spat as he stood up carrying the small child who who was still clutching his robes.

"No my dear boy, I am afraid that we must go now. I don't believe you would like Minerva to come down and find you with a small, slightly bruised, naked child in your chambers. Also we need to get him some other things and I dare say, are you not in need of some items also?" Dumbledore eyed the couple with a there will be no more fuss look.

"After you boys."

All though Albus's tone was soft and gentle, the oldest of the "boys" knew it was a command. So in a surrender, Snape held tight to the boy, took a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the fire place and said 'Diagon Alley' in a very clear voice. Harry was in a state of shock at the turn of events. Traveling through fireplaces, wizards, talking portraits, wands, and so much more. Harry's reviver was broken by the insane feeling that he was falling. Harry looked out from beneath his guardian's robes and to see a new room before him.

"Okay little one, its time you see the wizarding world. Just don't peep out to far."

"W-w-w-where are w-w-we?" a trembling voice asked from beneath the dark cloth.

"Young man you are in Diagon Alley." Albus's gentle tone answered from behind Snape.

The two men set off in route to Madam Milkan's Robes For All Occasions.

"Oh hello Albus, Severus. How can I help you today?" A sing song voice to the left asked.

Harry, who had been almost asleep attached to Snape's chest, was startled awake by his new found guardian's body tensing immensely. Harry pulled himself further into the robes scared and warry of whatever it was that had caused his 'security blanket' to react the way he had.

"Ah Lilian, the Madam is not in?" Albus asked, steering away what was surely to be a heated argument. "Albus, she is in, but at the moment she is gathering more cloth. Busy day today. Should I go tell her you are here?" The plump woman asked all the while she was staring rather coolly at Professor Snape.

"Yes Lillain, the good Madam is expecting us." Albus said waving her off as he turned to discuss matters with his Professor.

In hushed tones Dumbledore whispered frantically to Snape. "Though Harry is eight he very undersized for his age appearing to be no more the four or five years of age. And that damned trademark scar. We can't afford for the wizarding world to know he's back, but I do not know how to keep them from it."

Severus eyed the Headmaster warily, then simply walked to a corner of the store lined with childrens underclothing. Finding what he was looking for, Severus picked up a set of bright white underclothes and pushed them into his robes. To passerby it would have looked as if the highly ranked professor was shoplifting that is until his robes began to dance about in a curious fashion. Albus was trying very hard to suppress a laugh even though it was a very serious situation. About that time a small, delighted face popped out and exclaimed excitedly,

"They fit!"

Snape's scowling face ceased to appear so menacingly, as he quickly muttered a charm to hid the boy's features. In front of Albus's eyes the unruly, raven colored hair was slowly changing to a short, straight sandy brown look, the emerald eyes were quickly becoming a bright blue color. The scar, as Dumbledore soon noticed as hidden as olive skin and freckles took there places and a cute button nose appeared on his face.

"I'm glad, now lets find you suitable pair of clothes so you can come out of there and be fitted properly." Snape instructed, but the boy-who-lived merely shook his head in mirth.

Dumbledore was, to say the least, shocked by the exchange between man and boy. He stayed in place continuing to watch the two interact and curious as to what would happen next. Snape walked to the muggle clothing rack of jeans, and asked the boy which color he liked best. When all Severus received was a curious look, he gently removed the half clothed by from his robes.

"Do you know what colors are little one?" A shake of the head was all he received. In response Snape pulled a dark blue wash off the rack and helped Harry put them on. He picked the boy up and put him on his hip as he walked over to the shirts but this time instructed the boy to pick out the one he liked the best.

"Which one I like the best?" Harry asked bewildered. He had never been allowed to pick out anything that he liked. Snape chuckled as he bent down and told Harry yes it was up to him as to which shirt he got.

"Who knew he would be so good with a young child?" A soft, angelic voice whispered in Dumbledore's ear. So enthralled with the child and professor Dumbledore had not noticed the good Madam's arrival. "Yes he is quite good with young David." was Dumbledore's only answer.

"Now Albus I suspect that we are creating a whole wardrobe from scratch for little...David." Madam Milkan hesitated at the name David. She didn't know why but it just didn't seem to fit the boy standing in her shop. The old witch and wizard watched enchanted as the man and boy browsed for the essentials. Harry tentatively looked at the many clothes before him, he wasn't sure if this would turn in to one of his uncle's 'games' or not. He desperately wanted to please his new guardian. He looked up at the pale man before him trying to visualize him the choices. Harry finally settled on a long sleeve black shirt. Pulling it off the rack he held it up expectantly. The adults had all watched the turmoil the boy had in simply choosing a shirt. Madam Milkan took a tentative step forward but was stopped by an aging had upon her arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry yet again for the hiatus. What can I say? We moved and I lost my notebook and then I found it so I am back!!! I don't have a betta so please bear with the errors. I don't own any of it, as it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

* * *

Severus could plainly see the fear in the child's eyes. Yes he knew that look, he had often had that look in his youth. "Are you sure that is the one? You can have anyone you want. I will not get mad. I promise." Harry continued to hold the black shirt up. "Okay hands up." And to the disbelief of the others in the shop, Snape proceeded to pull the shirt over the boy's head. Snape then turned and pulled a pair of dragon hide boots off the shelf behind him. "I think for now we will proceed with pull on foot wear" Snape whispered to his charge as he bent and slipped the boots upon the boys feet. Harry simply nodded his head to the kind man in front of him. After successfully placing the shoes on the boy, Severus picked the boy up and seated him firmly on his hip. Turning to face Dumbledore, both males shared a look of aggravation on there face. Dumbledore had to choke back a grin as Severus quite seriously stated "I do believe that he is ready to be fitted."

"Oh yes, what type of robes shall we be fitting young, David for?" Madam Malkin asked. At the name David, Severus threw Dumbledore a questioning side glance. "I believe that he will need two sets of school robes, several casual robes, two sets of dress robes, oh and ten sets of casual clothes. Oh and the robes should be made out of potion and adolescent magic resistant fabric." Stated Albus matter of factly. "Oh and I believe that we will be needing at least two sets of shoes per occasion." Half an hour later the trio left the robe shop with Harry, or shall we say David, clad in a smashing set of midnight blue robes and his dragon hide boots. Not being fond of new places and fearing that the nice new man might loose him David clutched to the long, white, bony finger as a life line. Anyone who knew Severus Snape, would be stopped dead in there tracks at the sight of him allowing a small child to hold his hand in such a manner. They would be stopped dead in there tracks that is if they dared to stop and ogle the Potions professor and live to tell about it. The professor was known as a hard nosed man with very little patience for children and much less for small children.

Flourish and Blotts, the wizarding book store was next to visit. Snape took the child with him in search of any potions or defense against the dark arts books that he didn't already own, while Albus was left to the task of finding suitbale books for young Harry. Snape could not browse the books as he wished while holding the child and he considered that magically attaching the boy to him would prove futile with the same end result. His solution was to put the boy atop his shoulders. "Little one I am going to pick you up and place you on my shoulders, I want you to hang on to me by holding close around my neck. But not to tightly as I do not want you to choke me okay?" Harry eagerly nodded his head yes. He had seen a number of small children high upon there father's shoulders and always wondered what it would look like up there. Snape gently lifted Harry onto his shoulders with the boy ginning madly. And that is how the headmaster and the shop keep found the two thoroughly engaged in books. Both the shop keep's and the headmaster's chins scrapped the magically glistening floor of Flourish and Blotts.

Finding the child to be very intelligent though no proper schooling. Severus engaged Harry by asking him what he thought of the material. Soon Harry had a book of dark magic balanced precariously atop the professor's head as Snape studied a new potions book. "W-w-w-w-what about his-his-history of all the m-m-m-magics?" Harry stuttered. "Ah little one, you are bright to catch on. Try this one." Snape praised as he handed up another book. By the time Snape pulled himself out of his book induced revere and noticed the headmasters stare both the headmaster and the shop keep had composed themselves.

"Severus, have you two found anything interesting?" Albus asked with an abnormally bright and annoying twinkle in his blue eyes. "I should think we found enough to keep us busy." Was Severus's curt reply. After both men had chipped in to pay for a whopping 110 books, they went on to buy ink, quills, parchment, and seals. "Albus what about getting him a pet?" Severus nonchalantly asked gesturing to the sleeping form on his neck. "An excellent idea my boy. What did you have in mind?" Snape not only wanted to wanted to get Harry a companion, he also wanted to get himself a post owl that he could differentiate from the others. Upon walking in to the Animal Mangeire he spotted a glossy black owl right off. He seemed drawn to the creature and couldn't help but walking closer and extending a friendly arm for it to perch. Harry watched in aw at the large beautiful creature as it gracefully landed on Severus's arm. The owl was mysterious and magnificent all at once. Harry quietly watched the two interact until something caught his eye.


	8. Authors Note 7192011

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok so I know I have been VERY lax on this story and for that I apologize but I have come to the realization that it needs to be finished as well as the first few chapters need to be revised because I feel that my writing has come a long way from the first chapter. I haven't decided if I will take it down and fix it or if I will finish what I have seeing as most of this was written in 03 to 05 and since then I have add, changed, and grown with this story. I know where I want to go and how. Most likely I will finish this and then post the revised addition as a separate story for those that want to read it and as a testament to my writing growth (even though I'm still not where I want to be with it but it is far better than where I started!) I want to thank everyone who is still with me and those who have just added this. I hope to add more to this story shortly as long as I continue to balance life and fan fiction lol. Please review as those are what lets me know this story is worth continuing. Thank you again


End file.
